


Новая техника соблазнения

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Уэйд знал о безнадёжной влюблённости Питера, так что Питер задавался вопросом, не распускал ли тот свою природную любвеобильность нарочно, чтобы побесить Тони.





	Новая техника соблазнения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Technique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217030) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> Разница в возрасте.  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.

К удивлению команды, Дэдпул и Человек-паук быстро спелись. Некоторые (читай: Дэдпул) даже могли бы назвать это дружбой с первого взгляда; связь между ними укрепилась намертво в тот момент, как Дэдпул достал катаны и пообещал плохишам сладкого, медленного, несмертельного лишения конечностей во славу Би с Артуром, на что Питер перебил:

— Погоди, это как та героиня «Золотых девочек»?

(Мишель недавно заставила их весь вечер провести за просмотром — «иронически», что бы это ни значило, — и сериал оказался не таким уж плохим).

С этого момента они практически превратились в сиамских близнецов. Оба любили шутить во время боя, и, хоть они обычно успешно смешили только друг друга, другого им было и не надо. Еще Уэйд неустанно флиртовал: комментировал задницу Питера, его полные губы или красивые глаза (которые Уэйд ни разу по-настоящему не видел, но никто бы не убедил его, что те не прекрасны). К этому не сразу удалось привыкнуть, но в итоге Питер понял, что Уэйд просто такой; и, по правде говоря, без конца получать комплименты по мелочи оказалось довольно приятно. Даже если после этого всегда нужно было иметь дело с ворчавшим Тони.

Не подумайте, Питер очень даже понимал, почему команда не одобряла Дэдпула (Тони — в особенности). Так что они дружили втихаря, нерегулярно объединяясь по делу, или — более регулярно — для встреч у передвижных ларьков с едой.

Всё шло хорошо, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Дэдпул как-то раз не присоединился к Мстителям на миссии и не решил забить на показную холодность:

— Эй, детка! — поприветствовал он, бодро взмахнув рукой и подойдя к растерявшемуся Питеру. — Как тут сладкая попка?

Тот попытался увернуться от поцелуя в щеку, но Уэйда было не остановить.

— Какого хрена?! — закричал Тони даже до того, как Питер смог попросить Уэйда поумерить «бромансовость» (ещё один из дэдпульских терминов) перед командой. — С каких пор _это_... — он эмоционально помахал бронированной рукой, — вообще творится?

Удивительно, но Зловещая шестёрка не особо заинтересовалась объяснениями Питера перед своим наставником-и-тайной-любовью-в-одном-лице о том, что он абсолютно точно _не_ встречался с Дэдпулом, с одновременными попытками тонко намекнуть, что для ухаживаний Тони-то он открыт всегда.

Конечно же, Уэйд знал о безнадёжной влюблённости Питера (вычислил её до обидного быстро), так что Питер не раз думал — не распускал ли тот свою природную любвеобильность нарочно, чтобы побесить Тони.

Бой закончился без единого пойманного врага, но и сама команда почти не пострадала. Дэдпул спешно оказался около Питера, драматично ахнул и воскликнул:

— Детка! — Он поднял лицо Питера за подбородок и осматривал щёку. — Они достали твое прекрасное личико?

— Что? — недовольно отозвался тот.

Уэйд провел большим пальцем по щеке, его чёрная перчатка испачкалась в крови.

— Выглядит не очень серьёзно, тараторка, — утешил он. — К тому же, шрамы украшают мужчину. Поцеловать, чтобы прошло?

Он потянулся к Питеру, шуточно вытягивая губы, но тот рассмеялся и оттолкнул его.

— Так, хватит! — скомандовал Тони, становясь между ними. Отведя наконец хмурый взгляд от Уэйда, он заметил «ранение» Питера. — Мы отправляемся обратно в Башню. Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Дэдпула, — _не_ приглашён.

* * *

Тони не разговаривал с ним всю дорогу до дома, но его взгляды отчетливо излучали разочарование. Пока они доехали, порез на щеке Питера — и без того едва заметный — уже затянулся. Кожа чуть побаливала от набухающего синяка, но зашивать требовалось только костюм, который, к счастью, принял основной удар.

В самой Башне у Питера была сменная одежда, но Тони выдал ему свитер с эмблемой МТИ и спортивные штаны. Питер был слишком худым и для того, и для другого, свитер доходил ему до середины бедёр, так что он решил забить и не надевать низ: у штанов не было шнурка, и болтались бы они всё равно где-то там же.

— Я считал тебя умнее, Питер, — начал отчитывать его Тони, не отрываясь от сборки костюма.

Питер скривился от использования полного имени.

— Мистер Старк, так нечестно! — заспорил он. — Даже вы немного пострадали, и…

— Я говорю о твоем парне, который почти _моего_ возраста, при этом ещё и наёмник! — Тони был не на шутку взбешен.

— Мне не важен ваш возраст, мистер Старк! — возмутился Питер, размахивая утонувшими в свитере руками.

Тони развернулся на стуле и пригвоздил Питера нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Чего?

— Эм. В смысле, мы с Дэдпулом не… ну, не вместе, — объяснил Питер. — Мы просто друзья. Не встречаемся.

Тони недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— А ты думал о том, чтобы сказать _ему_ об этом?

— Он знает! — настаивал Питер. — Он просто очень привязчивый. И я не против. Он знает, как далеко может со мной зайти, и уважает это.

Тони просто вернулся к починке костюма, и Питер был немного разочарован, но облегчение всё же было сильнее. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и уже подумывал о том, чтобы просто уйти, когда руки Тони замерли.

— Мой возраст… — пробурчал он себе под нос. Питер, наверное, и не должен был этого услышать, но из-за усиленного слуха он поморщился даже до того, как Тони развернулся и заговорил: — Ты сказал, что тебя не волнует _мой_ возраст. Почему?

— Просто вы упомянули возраст Уэйда, и если бы я встречался… — _С тобой_ , — подумал он про себя. — Ну, знаете, с кем-нибудь, я бы о таком даже не думал! — Питер прикусил нижнюю губу и решительно шагнул ближе. — Я бы больше думал о том, насколько человек умён и добр. Заботится ли он обо мне, переживает ли, слушает ли меня, даже если это просто глупая история о том, как пожилая женщина купила мне чуррос.

Тони отвёл взгляд и прочистил горло, потянув себя за бородку.

— Вы были расстроены, что я встречаюсь с Дэдпулом, мистер Старк? — Питер продолжил и говорить, и подходить ближе. — Или что я вообще _встречаюсь_ с кем-то?

Тони посмотрел на открытый участок ног Питера и — возможно, неосознанно — облизал губы, а потом поднял глаза.

— Не вижу, в чём разница, — упрямо возразил он.

Питер широко улыбнулся. Если мистер Старк так показательно «не понимал», то это могло означать только одно.

— Я твой наставник, — продолжал тот слегка натянутым голосом, — конечно, я буду о тебе волноваться.

Питер остановился перед Тони. Руки дрожали, но он даже через свитер почувствовал, когда его пальцы задели чужой живот. Он прищурил глаза, чтобы «выглянуть из-под ресниц», и слегка выпятил нижнюю губу — в попытках применить техники соблазнения, которые, по заверениям Уэйда, сразу бросили бы Тони к его ногам.

— А вы не хотели бы быть мне _больше чем наставником_ , сэр? — мягко спросил он.

Тони приложил ладонь к его щеке.

— Я не могу всегда тебя защищать, — тихо ответил он.

Питер фыркнул и настойчиво потыкал пальцем в складку на лбу Тони.

— Я и сам не могу, — парировал он. Заметив сомнения Тони, он обвил руками его шею и поддразнил: — Может, мне и правда позвать Уэйда на свидание. Он и помереть-то не может — это, наверное, удобно…

Тони зарычал, схватил Питера и за затылок притянул для поцелуя. В столкновении зубов и языков не было ничего нежного, но Питер только пытался прижаться сильнее, насколько вообще возможно. Тони провел языком под его подбородком и оставил сильный засос на шее. Питер громко застонал от ощущений, хватаясь за волосы Тони, пока зубы не впились в кожу.

— Ты мой. Он тебя и пальцем не тронет.

Питер не смог удержаться и дёрнулся бёдрами навстречу собственническим ноткам в чужом голосе.

— Да, сэр, обещаю.

И Тони продолжил, задавшись целью дать любому понять, что Питер занят, оставляя красные и фиолетовые метки у того по всей шее и груди. Позже Питер напомнил, что Уэйд не сможет увидеть отметины под костюмом, на что Тони грозился нашить «СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ТОНИ СТАРКА» поперёк задницы его костюма.

На деле он этого делать не стал. Но был близок к тому.

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для **Mor-Rigan**.


End file.
